Emotionless Pleasure
by Kitanao
Summary: Kirk is a man of high priority. But he has found life to be boring. Wanting nothing more than to spice up his life, the young man researched a new lifestyle; BDSM. He wanted everything to be different; so he had to embark on this relationship with a man. After much research, he found a location to find someone worth his time; and since then his life has never been the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for your interest, Mr. Kirk! We are exceedingly excited that you have decided to come our way with your lifestyle! Hopefully we can find someone that will be a perfect match for you."

"Ah, no worries! Even if they don't mesh well, I'm sure I can at least teach 'em what I like. It's not hard at all!"

The young man laughed, his bright blue eyes closed to the world for a few moments, before opening to stare toward the manager. The manager was short, roughly five foot five, and rather large. His shirt barely fit, his belly visible ever so slightly as he waddled down the hallway toward two large double doors. The younger one was tall, around six foot, with sandy gold hair, which spiked in every direction. Whether it was styled purposely that way or just accident wasn't known, but it fit him well. He was lean with toned muscles. Covering his body was a tight black V-neck shirt, and blue jeans, the outfit completed with a pair of black high-top Converse.

It only took a few moments before the couple was through the doors. Lining the walls were several doors, with windows the size of papers near the top. Each door had a clipboard attached, with several papers clipped to them. Every so often a clipboard would be blank. The younger man tilted his head, staring curiously toward the different doors, before looking toward the fat man who waddled before him. He quickly moved forward to follow the fat man, his blue eyes locked on his back.

"So, Mr. Kirk, what is it you are looking for? I'm sure we can find her somewhere in here." The fat man asked, turning his head to stare toward the younger male.

He laughed, shaking his head some, hands going into his pockets. "Nah… I want a male this go around… Uh… I'm going to try something different, considering my last girlfriend was kind of a bitch. So what do you have in that department?"

The fat man paused for a second, before shaking his head. "Um… Of course, Mr. Kirk. Then we need the other rom. Right this way."

They turned, walking back through the double doors which they had entered in. Within a few moments they were in another hall, identical to the last. The manager explained that each room had a different occupant. He was allowed to look inside, and read the clipboard. He was just to inform the manager when he found what it was he wanted. He nodded, smiled, and shook the fat man's hand briefly, before starting to look from door to door. Where to start?

He walked forward slowly, blue eyes bright and excited. Deciding to start from the back and move forward, he started. First the right, then the left. The last left room didn't have any papers, so he assumed it was empty. Moving to the right room, he peered inside curiously. Glancing at the male within the room, he frowned. The man was dark skinned, with long auburn hair. He was nude, and seemed to be asleep. Shaking his head, the young male moved on to the room next door, and peered in once more. He could see the man pacing. He was pale, with a shaved head, and tattoos that littered his body. He cringed, and moved away from the room and toward the left.

He walked from room to room, looking into each room quietly. He would read the papers of those that he thought would be interesting. Though he still hadn't seen anyone that had made him grow full of interest. Sighing, he shook his head and stared down the hall. What was going on? There really wasn't anyone that would be interesting? Pursing his lips some, he walked back down toward the end of the hall, eyes flickering along the different doors. Maybe if he did a second walk through…

He walked back to the last room on the right. Peering once more into the room, he stared for a moment. Sighing, he shook his head once more. Turning to continue down the hall, he paused. The young man tilted his head, looking toward the last door on the left. He could have sworn he heard something. Moving slowly to the door, he peered into the room through the window. What he saw made his breath literally leave his body, blue eyes widening at the sight.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a pale skinned male. His hair was short, bowl cut, and jet black. Pointed ears peeked out from over his hair. He wore nothing, just as every other male in the room. A few bruises littered his body, and instead of being the normal color, they seemed to be slightly green in color. His eyes were closed, his face neutral. He sat with his legs folded, feet tucked under his thighs. His hands rested on his knees.

The young man had never seen anyone like that before. He was aroused already, and he had just seen the boy. Shaking his head some, he glanced down. No papers. The male shifted his blue eyes back up to stare toward the black haired male in the room. He wanted him. He wanted him so bad. He quickly moved forward and toward the office door. Grabbing ahold of the handle, he wretched the door open and stared into the room.

"Yes, ma'am, of course we can work tha- Oh! Did you find what you were looking for, Mr. Kirk?" The manager said.

He was now seated behind a large oak desk. In front of him was a woman. Though the male didn't see her at this moment; he wanted to get that male off the market now. He nodded excitedly, before moving forward and placed his hands lightly on the edge of the desk. He smiled and tilted his head lightly, before sitting down on the chair that was available, staring toward the manager with bright blue eyes. Yes, he was going to have this male, and he was going to enjoy every second of it!

"There is this boy, in the last room on the left. He doesn't have any papers or anything. I want him." The young man stated excitedly.

"I… I am sorry, Mr. Kirk, but-"

"I have already purchased the Vulcan."

Blue eyes locked on the female for the first time since he walked into the room. She was fair skinned, with a serious expression. Her brown hair was pulled up in a form of intricate braids and pins. He frowned, staring toward her for a few seconds, before looking forward and stared toward the manager again. He wanted to scream, to beat the woman. There was no way that he was going to allow this woman to take the one creature that he had seen as interesting in this entire place.

"Have you finished the paperwork?" He asked, voice demanding.

"Well… She just has to-"

"I said have you finished the paperwork! Has it been filed, and is it official?!"

"No…"

"What did she pay?"

"What?"

"What. Did. She. Pay."

The manager looked taken back. He wasn't sure what to say. The woman just raised her eyebrow curiously, before looking back to the manager with dark eyes. She pursed her lips, and shook her head, frowning. She stated that she was not going to just give up easily. She was going to take that boy home. The young man glared, and sat back, crossing his arms. He waited to hear the number, and when it came, a smirk formed on his lips. He offered to pay double, which the manager gaped at, and nodded his head willingly.

"I am sorry, Miss T'Pring, but-"

She smiled, a somewhat startling smile. He stared toward her, shocked that she was smiling. "I will double that of which he just offered."

Frowning, the young man glared, his eyes dark. "Double that. I will not be leaving without him!"

T'Pring frowned, her eyes darkening. She looked into her bag, staring toward a few things, before glancing toward the young male with darkened eyes. Shaking her head, she stood stiffly, and held her head up high. She bowed out, turning and walked toward the door, opening it. Pausing, she glanced toward the young man, her eyes locked on him. He stared back with those sky blue eyes, grinning toward her. Triumph was written all over her features.

"This is not over, sir. Do not expect to have won so easily." T'Pring stated, before leaving the room.

He turned back toward the manager, grinning from ear to ear. He stared for a moment, before smiling toward the young man. The fat one shifted, passing the papers over toward the young man. He glanced over them, reading quickly. He pulled his pen out, and started to sign and initial all he could. He grinned, and looked up toward the manager, before taking hold of the paper that held information on the boy in the room. He stood up, following the manager toward the room while reading.

Name: Spock

Age: Unknown

Race: Vulcan

He smiled, tilting his head to the side, grinning. So, his name was Spock. That was good to know! The young man tilted his head, glancing toward the manager for a moment, before he looked at the door. He folded the paper, and put it in his back pocket, before waiting quietly for the door to open. The manager pulled his keys out, unlocking the door easily, before he stepped back and smiled toward the young man. He smiled, before nodding at the manager and walked quietly into the room, his eyes locked on the figure in the center.

The door opening caused Spock to open his eyes. Brown met blue, and he felt his eyebrows pull together momentarily, before they relaxed back into the emotional state that his race was known to have. He stared up toward the blond haired male, his eyes flickering to take in his entire aspect. He had the man memorized within a few quiet seconds. The man stopped in front of him, kneeling down to where they were eye level. Spock frowned slightly, before his face once more became impartial.

"Hey there, Spock. My name is James Tiberius Kirk." He grinned, and from what Spock could tell his grin could reach his ears, "I'm your new Master."

Spock's eyebrow shot up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vulcan sat quietly in his seat in the silver Novitec Rosso Ferrari 599 car. Spock was confused, his mind filled with questions and protest, but he dare not speak. Instead, he sat, and stared at the dashboard in front of him, idly reading the logo over and over, memorizing the design down to the smallest etch. Beside him sat James Tiberius Kirk, his knuckles white on the steering wheel, blue eyes focused on the road in front of him. He had wanted to talk to Spock on the trip, but thus far, he didn't think he had a word to say.

Since they left the building, nothing had really happened. He had tried to get the Vulcan to speak; tried to have him even say hello. But not a single word left Spock's lips. Unable to get him to speak, James decided it was not worth the effort at this time. He had a feeling that if he merely waited, and allowed Spock to adjust to the new settings he was being put into, that he would be able to open up soon.

It was a fifteen minute drive before they made it to the apartment complex. James parked in the under complex garage. He got out, moving to grab a bag from the trunk that came with Spock. He started to move to open the door for James, but the Vulcan was already out of the car, his body stiff. James watched him for a second, gave him a hundred watt smile, before moving to the elevator. He hit the up button, before turning toward Spock.

"So… You all right there, Spock? You've been really quiet." James said, eyes locked on Spock.

The Vulcan sent James a look, one eyebrow delicately raised. It lasted for only a few seconds though, as moments later Spock was back to the emotionless look he had been giving James since they met. The young man sighed, before hitting the button to take them to the seventh floor. They waited patiently, in an uncomfortable silence. When the bell finally did ring, James felt the tension practically flee from the enclosed space. He followed it quickly, moving to the third room on the right; number 708. Pulling out his key ring, he pressed a brass key into the knob, turned, and opened the door.

Spock followed him the entire way, before stepping into the front room. The apartment seemed small, but it was definitely a bachelor pad. The living room had black leather furniture, and a large television stationed on an entertainment center between two windows. Dark wood end tables and a matching coffee table finished off the furnishing in the room. To the left was the kitchen, which had cabinets on two walls, and a small peninsula coming off one to make a sort of door way. A small table, seated for two, was nestled into the corner near the fridge. There was another door, which Spock couldn't see into, so he assumed it was a closet, bathroom, or laundry room from its location. To the right of the living room was a single door, which was parted slightly. He could see the bed pressed up against the wall, but that was it from this view point.

James sent Spock a simple smile, before kicking his shoes off by the door. He moved forward into the living room, dropping his wallet and keys onto the side table by the couch. He turned to say something to Spock, only to see the Vulcan straightening the shoes by the door, as well as taking his own off. He lifted black eyes to stare toward the blond haired male. James blinked at him, smiled a crooked smile, before waved for him to follow.

"As you can see, this is the living room and the kitchen… Um… That door there leads to the laundry room; I don't like public laundry rooms. Uh… The other door leads to my bedroom, which has an attached bath. And there is a door on that wall there," He paused, pointing behind Spock to a door on the back wall, "is a coat closet thing."

Spock glanced around, following his words with his eyes. He glanced back toward James, who had started to pour some water into two glasses. He moved out from behind the counter of the kitchen, walking over to Spock and held out one of the glasses. Spock stared toward him for a few moments, before he took the glass, holding the cold liquid in his hand. James smiled, before moving to sit on the sofa, one leg folded under his body.

"So, we need to discuss a contract, so that we know limits and stuff. Ya know?" James said.

Spock didn't respond, just stared at him with those dark eyes. It took a moment for James to try and realize what was going on. Sighing some, he stood up, and set his glass down on the coffee table as he stood. He crossed his hands over his chest, eyes flickering along Spock's stiff body. He breathed out a sigh, once more, before shifting toward the bedroom. He walked into the room, motioning for Spock to follow, which he did, very quietly.

"Look, I know this is probably hella different for you. But, I paid for you, fair and square. I'll give you a day or so to settle in… Go take a shower; I'm sure you'll want one. And then you can rest or something." James said, pointing toward the adjoined bathroom door.

Spock glanced toward James, before looking over toward the bathroom. He nodded his head curtly, before walking passed him. He opened the bathroom door easily. Slipping inside, he closed and locked it behind him. The Vulcan was overwhelmed. Everything was different, and he just wanted to go home. But he wouldn't be able to go home; not now, and not every. Taking in a shaken breath, he eyed the shower for a couple seconds, before turning the heat on full blast.

Spock pulled his shirt from over his head. He laid it down on the counter to the bathroom. Undoing his pants, both button and zipper, he pushed the article of clothing off his hips, folding it and laying it with his shirt. He then pulled the underwear he was wearing off, as well as the socks, and set them with his other clothes as well. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing the bruises that ran along his body. The slave handlers didn't treat him with much respect; it probably hadn't helped that he had fought and resisted the enter time.

Stepping into the shower, the raven haired male shuddered from being cold, and then suddenly being in the heat of the water. He tilted his head back to enjoy the spray against his face, water running down his throat and along his toned body. Yes, he loved this. The heat was comforting. It reminded him of his home planet, and at the same time, made him feel that he was in a warm embrace. As odd as that was for a Vulcan to think of. He ran his hands through his now wet hair, causing the soaked locks to stick back against his head instead of lay flat as they usually did. He enjoyed the warmth for several minutes, before looking around for the shampoo. Upon finding it, he frowned and turned the bottle over to read the label. He couldn't put those things in his hair, it could harm his skin. He picked up the soup, staring toward it curiously as well. No, that wouldn't do either. Sighing a bit, the Vulcan closed his eyes, and ran his hands slowly along his body, ensuring every inch of his flesh was rinsed and scrubbed with his hands. The soap and shampoo would just harm his body, and not make it any better for him.

He rinsed in the shower for thirty minutes or so, before stepping out and picked up a gray colored towel. He wrapped it around his waist, shuddering at the cold air. Well, that was some warmth. He glanced toward the counter for his clothes, but frowned. Where had they gone? Shaking his head, he unlocked the bathroom door, and slipped out into the bedroom, where he spotted James sitting on the edge of the bed. The human grinned toward the Vulcan, eyes bright, playful, and there was a hint of something else there that Spock couldn't quite figure out.

"Nice shower, Spock?" James asked, a sing song tone to his voice.

The Vulcan raised his brow in question, staring at the human with hard eyes.

"See, this is one thing I should have mentioned. I don't like clothes being worn in my house. Not by slaves, anyways. So. Unless I specifically give you permission to be clothed, I want you to remain nude while walking around my apartment; and don't worry, I don't have visitors often."

Spock frowned, his eyes narrowing for a split second, before the emotion was locked away. Surely the human was just kidding. He glanced around. Nothing. His clothes were nowhere to be seen. He let his eyes wander over toward the door, before he looked back toward James, staring. James stood smoothly, walking over toward Spock, his eyes flickering along his pale body. He reached, letting his hand trail against Spock's shoulder. The contact caused Spock to shift, grabbing hold of Jim's elbow, and shoved the human back, his hands clenched once he had released James.

James stared at him with shocked blue eyes. He shifted slightly, before looking at his elbow, and then over toward Spock. Obviously people didn't defy James Tiberius Kirk often. And he was in for a rough ride; considering Spock didn't listen to people he held no respect for often. The Vulcan stared toward him with those dark, black eyes for several seconds, before he turned and walked out of the room, holding the towel in a firm grasp.

James followed behind him, eyes narrowed in slight anger. He had allowed Spock an adjustment period, and in that, he wasn't going to press the issue. But he wasn't going to give Spock clothes, and he wasn't going to allow him to keep that towel for long if it was up to him. The rest of the night was spent in quiet tension. James answered his phone on occasion, talking business, while staring at Spock. Spock, on the other hand, stood quietly in a corner, one hand holding the towel tightly, the other hanging down by his side in a somewhat relaxed, and yet ready to move stance.

Around eleven James announced it was time for bed. He invited Spock to his bed, which the Vulcan merely put his nose up to the idea. Frustrated already, James shrugged him off, before going into his room, turned off the lights, and got under the covers to sleep. The ebony haired male moved over to the couch. He shuddered at the cold of the apartment, before shifting his towel to lie over his body as best as it could. If he was lucky, he wouldn't freeze to death overnight.


End file.
